


Cheer up, Jacey

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec helping Jace out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Malec trying to cheer Jace up after his fight with Clary.  Alec being the overprotective brother that he is wants to fight Clary, but Magnus is there to calm down the situation.





	Cheer up, Jacey

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for alwaus messing around with Jace in my fics, so here it's something different; Malec cheering Jace up instead of messing around with him.

 

Jace was sitting alone at the Institute, looking like a little pile of sadness, sighing every here and then and he just wanted to lock himself up into his room and stay there for the eternity, feeling sorry for himself. He and Clary had gotten into one of their many fights and Jace felt really bad for saying the things he did. Well, to be honest, Clary also said some pretty horrible things that he knew she didn't mean. Not that knowing that changed anything. He still felt like crap, looking like a puppy that had been scolded by their owner and he sunk in his seat when he heard voices coming closer and he could easily recognise them; Alec and Magnus, both happily chatting and laughing, Jace feeling even worse. He really didn't need those two rubbing their happiness into his face right now.

Magnus and Alec were pretty in high spirits, just returning back from their date and all that Alec wanted to do was to drag Magnus into his office, where they could do some _lovin’._ However, his plans were ruined when he suddenly felt deep sadness within him, touching over his _parabatai_ rune and he narrowed his eyes, looking at Magnus, who arched an eyebrow. Jace was feeling sad, very sad and Alec looked down, but then noticed his brother sitting not too far from them and Magnus noticed him as well. Someone looked pretty horrible and he couldn't blame Alec at all to be wanting to check up on him.

“It's Jace,” stammered Alec and looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes on the blond soon after and he narrowed his eyes. “I'll go see what's bothering him,” he then said and Magnus nodded, took Alec's hand into his own and took in a deep breath.

“I'll go with you. Even I feel bad for him, I mean look at him, he looks absolutely devastated,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, because it was true and worry nestled somewhere deep within Alec. He couldn't handle his brother being in pain. Sure, he loved messing around with him with pranks and such, but that was all fun and games. This, however, was serious and he promised to himself he was going to fight anyone who dared to make his brother feel _this_ bad and sad.

The two of them slowly made their way to Jace, who looked up and was quite surprised when he saw Alec and the warlock standing there above him, his eyes falling onto their hands and he then sighed, biting his lip and he sadly sighed. “Jace, why the long face?” asked Magnus slowly and the blond Shadowhunter only sighed and shrugged.

“Something happened?” asked Alec and Jace slowly nodded with a sigh and Alec slowly sat down next to his _parabatai_ and placed a hand on top of his back and Jace only stiffened under his touch, but remained silent and Alec rolled his eyes. “This would be a lot easier if you _tell_ us what happened,” said Alec then, because this silence was starting to really bother him and he rolled his eyes for the second time when Jace only sighed.

“Clary and I had a fight,” said Jace slowly and Alec narrowed his eyes. _That was it?_ He was about to tell Jace that he shouldn't be acting this childish over a little love quarrel, but then he remembered that he was the same when he and Magnus would fight, so he draped his arm over Jace's shoulder and pulled him a bit closer. “Clary told me that I was stupid,” he then said and Magnus arched an eyebrow. He was sure Biscuit had a good reason to call him that. It was in Jace's nature to provide a lot of material to work with and he snorted.

“Why would Biscuit do that?” asked Magnus and sat onto the other side of Jace,who shrugged and looked down again, chewing on his lower lip.

“Well it was our anniversary,” started of Jace and Alec gave him a little nod, Jace taking in a deep breath. “So, we had a date,” he said and Alec was slowly getting the idea why Clary said he was stupid. Alec loved his brother, but his sense for romance was non-existent. “So being the good boyfriend, I took her to a restaurant. We had dinner there and then I gave her my present,” he said and bowed his head down, Alec looking over at Magnus.

“What did you give her?” asked Magnus carefully. He knew what was the idea of romance to the blond hunter, so it really was probably his fault that Clary called him stupid. Still, he wanted to make sure.

Jace looked at Magnus and gave him a little smile, then his eyes brightened when he looked over to Alec. “I gave her a blade,” said Jace, impressed with himself. Alec's jaw dropped and _now_ he finally understood why Clary called him stupid. Giving a _weapon_ as a gift on anniversary… Well, wasn't the smartest idea. But then again, this was Jace and Alec shook his head. Clary shouldn't have called Jace stupid because of that. “But she didn't like the gift,” he said and his voice fell, Magnus gently tapping his shoulder. “Is blade such a bad gift?” asked Jace with a small voice.

“Well,” said Alec. “Not the most romantic gift, but there's no need to react the way she did,” said Alec then and looked over at Magnus, who was nodding. Yes, it was true, Clary’s reaction was a bit harsh, especially when he saw how sad it made the blond hunter look like.

“Biscuit overreacted,” said Magnus and gently rubbed Jace's back, trying to cheer him up. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature to try and help people in need. Especially if they looked as sad as Jace did at the moment and he puffed his cheeks. “But you two will work it out. Come on, it's not even that serious.”

“Magnus is right, Jace,” said Alec and pulled Jace closer, who managed a little smile and a nod.

“I worked so hard on this anniversary and she hated it. I blew it,” said Jace and bowed his head down, biting his lip and his breath shook. This really meant a lot to Jace, didn't it? Alec pressed his lips together and sighed.

“We've all given some pretty crappy gifts,” said Alec and Jace looked up at him. “Take me for an example. I bought Magnus flowers he was allergic of for our one month anniversary, then for his birthday I thought it would be fun to bring a cake, which was long expired and both of us got a really bad case of food poisoning that time. No potion or spell was able to help us,” said Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Or when I thought it would be romantic to gift a coffee machine to Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec was about to say that he actually _loved_ that gift, the look on Magnus’ face told him to be quiet and in the end, he only nodded and grinned when he saw Magnus winking at him. This was working, Jace looked in a better mood. Sort of. Jace kept smiling and he appreciated them trying to cheer him up.

“Oh yeah and the time you bought umbrella, that was just as romantic,” said Alec, winking at Magnus, who grinned and then gently ruffled Jace's hair.

“And we're still together, stronger than ever,” said Magnus and at that Jace looked at him. He knew both of them were right, he was just making a big deal out of this and he then slowly nodded. Thanks to Magnus and Alec he was feeling all better and he took in a deep breath. “Aw, I see you're feeling better already,” said Magnus and winked, Jace slowly nodding.

“Clary will come around,” said Alec and glanced up the stairs, rolling his eyes when he saw Clary peeking from around the corner. So, she felt guilty, huh?! Served her right and Alec suddenly felt very annoyed with her, ready to jump right down her throat and make her apologise to his brother. She really hurt his feelings! What a… Alec groaned and then looked over at Jace. “Should I go talk to her? I'll fight her for hurting you,” said Alec seriously and that made Magnus laugh out loud. Just how adorable was Alec for being so protective of his brother? It amused Magnus to no end and the warlock shook his head.

“Alexander,” said Magnus as he was laughing and that made Jace laugh as well. “Jace is a big boy, he'll be able to handle it,” said the warlock with a grin and Jace nodded.

“But she insulted Jace!”

“You're guilty of doing that as well,” muttered Jace.

“Well I'm your brother. It's my _job_ to mess around with you,” announced Alec and Jace rolled his eyes. Sure, that made zero sense to him and he then arched an eyebrow. “See, she's lurking,” said Alec and pointed up, Jace seeing his girlfriend as well, Alec crossing his arms on top of his chest. “That's it, I'm-”

“Hold your horses, big guy,” said Magnus. “Let Jace handle it,” he then said and Alec huffed under his breath, eyes on Clary when she finally showed herself and signed Jace to come closer. Magnus couldn't help but to laugh, the look on Alec's face was _hilarious._ He was going to be such an overprotective father. That thought warmed  Magnus’ heart up and he chewed on his lower lip. Jace went to Clary and Alec tensed up when the two chatted. Again, adorable and hilarious in Magnus’ opinion and he shook his head.

“Alexander, stop staring,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him.

“I want to make sure she apologises,” said Alec and shook his head. “If she won't, I'll-” he started, but then Clary said something and they hugged, Alec relaxing and he nodded. “Damn right, she apologised,” said Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Look at them being mature, working out their problems. I'm so proud,” joked Magnus and Alec nodded, moving closer to his boyfriend and sighed happily. “Our boy is growing up so fast.”

“Right,” snorted Alec and then kissed his boyfriend. “We'll be such good parents. I mean look at us, giving out such good advices. We're awesome,” blurted out Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Magnus and rested his head against Alec's shoulder, the other leaning his head on top of his and he sighed happily. “We're awesome parents already,” he then added and Alec only nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec, interrupted when Magnus straddled his legs. “So, Mr. Lightwood, now that we've done with the kid… how about you show me off your office?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec biting his lip.

“Would be a _pleasure,_ Mr. Bane,” said Alec and stood up with Magnus in his lap, the warlock wrapping his arms around him. “Right this way,” he then said and attacked Magnus’ his lips when they finally made their way to the office, Magnus’ laughter being heard down the halls of the Institute.

 

It was a pleasure indeed to show every _surface_ of his office to Magnus was what Alec discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
